The Cancer Pharmacology Core provides DF/HCC investigators with the necessary expertise and resources to design and undertake pharmacokinetic studies in the context of phase I and phase II clinical trials, and preclinical investigations. The core has the ability to implement and validate previously developed analytical methods to quantify drugs and their metabolites in biological fluids as well as the capability to modify or develop entirely new assays when warranted. The core also offers comprehensive analysis of pharmacokinetic data as an additional service, including the estimation of pharmacokinetic parameters and identifying their relationship to pathophysiological variables and pharmacodynamic effects.